gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Haus Mormont
|Waffen = Langklaue |Titel = Lord/Lady der Bäreninsel |Status = Ausgestorben |Oberhaupt = Keiner, ausgestorben |Erbberechtigt = Unbekannt |Streitmacht = ~80 Männer }} Das Haus Mormont von der Bäreninsel (im Original: House Mormont of Bear Island) ist ein ausgestorbenes Vassallenhaus des Nordens, das dem Haus Stark von Winterfell diente. Es herrschte über die Bäreninsel, eine Insel weit im Nordwesten von Winterfell. Das Oberhaupt des Hauses war der Lord der Bäreninsel. Die Familie besaß ein valyrisches Ahnenschwert, Langklaue, das später Jon Schnee verliehen wurde. Das Wappen des Hauses Mormont zeigt einen schwarzen Bären auf weißem Grund mit einer grünen Tanne auf jeder Seite und ihre Worte lauten "Hier stehen wir". In der Serie Geschichte Das Haus Mormont ist ein altes, ehrbares, aber dennoch armes Haus, dessen Sitz die Bäreninsel ist. Die Bäreninsel wurde dem Haus Mormont als Lehen gegeben, nachdem König Rodrik Stark die Insel in einem Ringkampf von den Eisenmännern gewann, seit her ist das Haus ein treuer Vasall des Hauses Stark. HBO Viewers Guide Staffel 1 Eintrag der Bäreninsel Staffel 1 Bei der Hochzeit von Daenerys Targaryen mit Khal Drogo taucht Ser Jorah Mormont auf und übergibt ihr ein Geschenk. Fortan begleitet er sie und ihren Bruder und beschützt sie auch, als sich ein Großteil des Khalasars von ihr wegen Drogos Krankheit abwendet. Jeor Mormont, der Bruder der Lady der Bäreninsel, ist während der Ankunft Jon Schnees auf der Schwarzen Festung der Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache. Als Robb Stark zu den Bannern rufen lässt, folgt ihm auch Maegen Mormont, die Lady der Bäreninsel. Sie ist anwesend, als Robb Stark nach dem Tod seines Vaters, Eddard Stark, von den Lords des Nordens zum König ausgerufen wird. Staffel 3 Maegen Mormont begleitet Robb Stark, zu den Zwillingen und wird dort bei der Roten Hochzeit getötet. Fortan ist ihre Tochter Lady der Bäreninsel. Staffel 5 thumb|250px|Lyanna Mormonts Brief an Stannis. Stannis Baratheon, der an der Schwarzen Festung Quartier bezogen hat, schickt einen Brief an die Bäreninsel und bittet darin um Unterstützung, doch die junge Lyanna Mormont, die Tochter Maegens und aktuelle Lady der Bäreninsel verweigert ihm die Gefolgschaft, weil die Bäreninsel nur einen König kenne, den König des Nordens. Staffel 6 Jorah Mormont bricht mit Daario Naharis auf, um Daenerys zu finden und sie nach Meereen zurückzubringen. Sie finden die Stelle, wo Daenerys von den Dothraki gefangen genommen wurde und folgen dem Khalasar bis nach Vaes Dothrak. Dabei zeigt Jorah zufällig Daario seine von Grauschuppen befallene Hand. Sie helfen Daenerys bei der Unterwerfung der Dothraki und müssen sie gar nicht befreien. Später zieht Daenerys mit den Dothraki und Daario Naharis zurück nach Mereen und beuaftragt Jorah, ein Heilmittel für sich zu finden. Lyanna Mormont wird von Davos Seewert dazu überzeugt, der Sache von Sansa Stark und Jon Schnee beizutreten. Daraufhin schließt sie sich ihnen mit 62 Mormonts an, die auch in der Schlacht um Winterfell kämpfen. Später ist sie die erste, die Jon Schnee zum König des Nordens ausruft. Sie hält außerdem eine beeindruckende Rede vor den versammelten Anführern der Wildlinge, den Lords des Nordens und des Grünen Tals bei der Königsakklamation Jon Schnees. Staffel 7 Als Jon Schnee die anderen Nordmänner dazu auffordert, jeden im Alter von zehn bis sechzig Jahren auszubilden, ist Lyanna die erste die sich dafür einsetzt und bekannt gibt, dass ab sofort alle Männer, Frauen, Mädchen und Jungen auf der Bäreninsel ausgebildet werden. Lyanna spricht sich gegen die Entscheidung von Jon Schnee aus, als dieser bekannt gibt, die Einladung von Daenerys Targaryens nach Drachenstein anzunehmen. Sie erklärt, dass der Norden im Winter seinen König zu Hause braucht. Staffel 8 Lyanna ist nicht begeistert mit der Entscheidung, dass Jon Schnee das Knie vor Daenerys Targaryen gebeugt hat und erwähnt, dass Haus Mormont dem König des Nordens seine Untersützung zugesichert hat und nicht einem anderen Monarchen. Als sich Jorah und Lyanna im Burghof treffen, beharrt Jorah darauf, dass Lyanna zu ihrem eigenen Schutz und dem Fortbestand des Hauses wegen, an einen sicheren Ort geht. Diese stimmt dem jedoch nicht zu und sagt, dass sie neben ihrem Volk kämpfen wird. Während der Schlacht um Winterfell befehligt Lyanna die Truppen im Hof von Winterfell. Als die Verteidigung fällt, bricht ein Riese durch das Burgtor und stößt Lyanna zurück. Sie ist schwer verletzt, allerdings nimmt sie ihre letzte Kraft zusammen und stürmt auf den Riesen zu. Dieser packt sie und zerquetscht ihren Körper. Bevor der Riese sie fressen kann, sticht sie ihm einen Dolch aus Drachenglas ins Auge, wodurch der Riese zerfällt und zu Boden geht. Lyanna stirbt an ihren Verletzungen. Jorah kommt Daenerys zur Rettung, als sie von Drogon abgeworfen wird. Sie kämpfen Gemeinsam gegen die Wiedergänger, wobei Jorah jedoch mehrfach von diesen verletzt wird. Nach der Schlacht stirbt er an seinen Verletzungen in den Armen von Daenerys. Durch den Tod von Lyanna und Jorah ist das Haus Mormont ausgestorben. In den Büchern Das Haus Mormont von der Bäreninsel ist ein altes, stolzes und ehrbares Haus, eine der wichtigsten Familien, die dem Haus Stark von Winterfell die Treue halten. Ihr Sitz ist auf der Bäreninsel, welche in der Eisigen Bucht liegt, weit im Nordwesten von Winterfell. Sekundärquellen zufolge zeigt ihr Wappen einen schwarzen Bären vor grünem Wald. Sekundärquellen zufolge lautet das Motto des Hauses: Hier Stehen Wir Haus Mormont ist eines der wenigen Häuser, das eine uralte Waffe aus valyrischem Stahl besitzt: ein Bastardschwert genannt Langklaue. Allerdings sind die Mormonts aufgrund der mangelnden Ressourcen ihrer Insel ein eher armes Haus. Ihre Halle ist aus riesigen Baumstämmen gemacht, umgeben von Erdpalisaden. In das Tor ist eine Frau in einem Bärenfell eingeschnitzt, die mit der einen Hand einen Säugling an ihrer Brust nährt und in der anderen eine Streitaxt hält. Wie die anderen Frauen der Bäreninseln, lernen auch die Frauen des Hauses Mormont, wie sie sich gegen Angriffe von Eisenmännern oder Wildlingen verteidigen können. Geschichte Der Legende nach, gewann König Rodrik Stark, ein König des Nordens, die Bäreninsel in einem Ringkampf, vermutlich von dem amtierenden König der Eisenmänner dieser Zeit, und übergab sie den Mormonts. Vermutlich, als Lord Eddard Stark zu den Bannern rief, um in Roberts Rebellion zu kämpfen, führte Lord Jeor Mormont die Männer der Bäreninsel in den Krieg. Jeor legte seine Titel schließlich nieder, um sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen, wodurch sein Sohn Jorah zum neuen Lord aufstieg. Um 288 n. A. E. wurde Jeor zum Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache gewählt. Jorah erlangte Ruhm in der Graufreud Rebellion und anschließend im Turnier von Lennishort im Jahre 289 n. A. E. Allerdings wurde er von Eddard Stark um 293 n. A. E. aus dem Norden vertrieben, nachdem er Wilderer an die Sklavenhändler aus Tyrosh verkauft hatte, um dadurch die Geschenke für seine Frau Lynesse Hohenturm zu bezahlen. Jorah floh in die Freien Städte und die Herrschaft ging auf seine Tante, Jeors Schwester Maegen Mormont, über. A Game of Thrones Lady Mormont folgt Robb Starks Ruf zu den Bannern und sie, ihre Erbin Derya, sowie ihre Vasallen ziehen mit ihm in den Süden gegen die Lennisters. Maegen ist an Robbs Kriegsrat beteiligt und Derya reitet mit ihren Kampfgefährten und Wachen als einzige Frau der Gruppe. Beide Mormont-Frauen sind anwesend, als Robb in Schnellwasser zum König des Nordens proklamiert wird. Jeor Mormont ist Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache und erscheint, als Tyrion Lennister und Jon Schnee die Mauer erreichen. Später ernennt er Jon zu seinem persönlichen Kämmerer und fungiert als Mentor für den jungen Jon. Im Exil besucht Ser Jorah Mormont das Fest von Magister Illyrio Mopatis in Pentos, wo er Prinz Viserys Tragaryen und Daenerys Targaryen kennenlernt. Jorah wird ein Berater von Daenerys und der erste ihrer Königinnengarde. A Clash of Kings Lady Maegen und Derya begleiten Robb in die Westlande. Nach der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt erfasst Maegon Mormont Viehherden mit tausenden Tieren, die sie zurück in die Flusslande treibt. Jeor führt die Nachtwache zum Großen Ausmarsch jenseits der Mauer an. A Storm of Swords In Vorbereitung für den Plan von König Robb, Maidengraben den Eisenmännern wieder zu entreißen, wird Maegon von Robb auf einem Langschiff der Mallisters zur Eng geschickt, um sich mit den heimischen Pfahlbaumenschen zu beraten. Derya wird während der Roten Hochzeit getötet. Nachdem er die Schlacht an der Faust der Ersten Menschen überlebt hat, wird Jeor von Ollo Handab bei der Meuterei auf Crasters Bergfried erschlagen. Maester Aemon sendet Raben zur Bäreninseln und bittet um Hilfe für die Schwarze Festung zur Verteidigung gegen die Wildlinge. Jorah wird von Königin Daenerys aus Meereen verbannt, als sie entdeckt, dass er sie für Varys ausspioniert hat. A Feast for Crows Alysane ist neuer Erbe des Hauses Mormont, nach dem Tod ihrer älteren Schwester Derya auf der Roten Hochzeit. A Dance with Dragons Als Stannis Baratheon die Treue der nördlichen Lords fordert, schickt ihm die junge Lyanna Mormont von der Bäreninsel eine Absage. Alysane Mormont und die Soldaten des Hauses Mormont starten einen Angriff auf die Langschiffe der Eisenmänner am Strand von Tiefwald Motte, was ohne Verluste gelingt, da sie ihre Kämpfer in einer Schar von Fischerschaluppen versteckt hatte. Sie erfasst alle Schiffe und brennt diese nieder. Die Kapitäne, Ritter, Krieger und andere Adlige werden für ein Lösegeld verschont. Als Tiefwald Motte von Stannis Baratheon eingenommen wird und es dem Haus Glauer wieder überträgt, schwört das Haus Mormont ihm die Treue. Alysane schließt sich der Armee an, als diese nach Winterfell marschiert. Sie wird eine der Wachen von Asha Graufreud. Lyra und Jorelle Mormont sind bei ihrer Mutter Maegen, als sich Alysane dem Marsch von Stannis anschließt, um Winterfell von Roose Bolton zurückzuerobern. Jorah nimmt in Selhorys Tyrion gefangen und reist mit ihm in die Sklavenbucht, wo er hofft, Tyrion in Meereen Daenerys zu präsentieren. Mitglieder In der Serie Folgende bekannte Angehörige des Hauses Mormont werden in der Serie "Game of Thrones" erwähnt: * Lord Kommandant {Jeor Mormont} - ehemaliges Oberhaupt der Familie, der sich später der Nachtwache anschloss. ** Ser {Jorah Mormont} - in Essos "Jorah der Andale" genannt, der entmachtete Lord, der ins Exil in die Freien Städte floh, weil er Wilderer in die Sklaverei verkaufte. * Lady {Maegen Mormont} - Jeors Schwester und ehemaliges Oberhaupt des Hauses und Lady der Bäreninseln. ** Lady {Lyanna Mormont} - Oberhaupt des Hauses Mormont und Lady der Bäreninsel, Tochter von Maegen Mormont. In den Büchern Folgende bekannte Angehörige des Hauses Mormont werden in der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" erwähnt: * Lady Maegen Mormont - Lady der Bäreninsel. Eine kleine, korpulente und grauhaarige Frau, die in ein Kettenhemd gekleidet ist. ** {Derya Mormont} - ihre älteste Tochter. Erschlagen auf der Roten Hochzeit. ** Alysane Mormont - ihre Tochter und Erbin der Bäreninsel. *** Eine Tochter von neun. *** Ein Sohn von zwei. ** Lyra Mormont - ihre Tochter. ** Jorelle Mormont - ihre Tochter. ** Lyanna Mormont - ihre Tochter. * Lord {Jeor Mormont} - ihr Bruder. Genannt der "Alte Bär". Lord der Bäreninseln bis er das Schwarz anlegte. War ein Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache. Erschlagenen auf Crasters Bergfried durch die eigenen Männer. ** Ser Jorah Mormont - ein Ritter im Exil. Lord der Bäreninsel bis zu seiner Verurteilung zum Tode wegen des Verkaufs von Wilderer in die Sklaverei. *** Ein Lady des Haus Glauer, seine erste Frau. Starb nach der dritten Fehlgeburt im zehnten Jahr ihrer Ehe. *** Lynesse Hohenturm - seine zweite Frau. Sie verließ ihn, nachdem er Schande über sich gebracht hatte und ist gegenwärtig die Hauptkonkubine von Tregar Ormollen. * Einige von Maegens Töchtern haben bereits eigene Kinder. Stammbaum Galerie 701 Lyanna Mormont Profil.jpg|Lyanna Mormont, die Lady der Bäreninsel. Concept Art Bäreninsel CA.jpg|Große Halle der Burg auf der Bäreninsel von Kieran Belshaw, Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:House Mormont es:Casa Mormont fr:Maison Mormont pl:Ród Mormont pt-br:Casa Mormont ru:Мормонты zh:莫尔蒙家族 Kategorie:Haus Mormont Mormont